


Flowers

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Hospital Visit, M/M, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #39: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus, side CanUkr / Prompt: Flower Shop AU / Rating: T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

"Hey there," Alfred smiled at the big man who walked into his little shop with big scared eyes and a nervous rhythm in his step. He didn't mind so much of course, it always seemed like every man to walk into the girly, flower-filled area was afraid his dick would be promptly cut off upon entry. The newcomer was no exception, pale face sweaty and nervous as he glanced around at the vibrant plants on display. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"Ah… Do you have any sunflowers?" he asked, approaching the counter with a nervous smile. Grinning that beaming smile Alfred was known for, he bounded out from his post and trotted towards the back of the shop, near the window. The plants stood tall and proud, a dazzling gold that radiated warmth lighting up each of the small petals.

"Here they are!" Alfred chuckled, glancing back as the other man approached, skimming the flowers up and down with a scrutinizing eye, checking each of the beautiful flowers for imperfections. Smiling, Alfred made some small talk to fill the brooding silence. "So, these for a girlfriend?"

"My sister," the man corrected, and then reached out, tracing the outer edge of one flower with a nod of approval. Alfred's smile grew a little more, eyes wandering over the other man's platinum hair and home-made scarf, making up a fantasy life in his head about his customer.

"A family man, huh?" he chuckled with a nod, leaning against the counter as the stranger continued to look over the lovely flowers. Honestly a little surprised when his customer shook his head, his head dipped forward slightly, giving him another once-over.

"She's is in the hospital," he explained with a soft sigh, and then pointed at a few of the tall sunflowers. Alfred stared at him in stunned silence, almost missing his order as he took in the information. "May I have these, and maybe a few roses, in a bouquet?"

"Oh! Yeah sure, I'll make something nice for you," Alfred nodded hurriedly, trimming the stems and gathering up some materials before heading over to his packaging station. "Want these in plastic or a vase?"

"Vase, please."

"Sorry to hear about your sister," Alfred apologized for him, shifting in the uncomfortable silence as he bundled up the flowers, arranging them to alternate in a gorgeous cluster of color, adding a few little extra greens to complete the look. The man grunted, not really looking at him as he worked. "So what's your name, anyway?"

"Ivan," the man replied, plucking a sleek black phone from his pocket to check for messages before glancing at his wrist. Figuring he was in a hurry, Alfred hurriedly tied a sweet pink and yellow ribbon around the neck of the vase to finish up.

"Ivan, huh? You've got a nice accent, European?"

"Russian," he corrected with a gentle smile, which only encouraged Alfred's to spread a little wider. Finishing up with his bouquet, Alfred carefully set the vase into a padded transport box, ringing up the order back at his counter.

"Wow, long way! You like it here in the states?"

"Da, very much. The people are… kinder," the man chose the word carefully, as if the wrong one might bring the CIA down on his head. Alfred chuckled and checked the tally on the register before a pang of guilt shot through him. Ivan waited for his total, and then frowned when it never came, despite his wallet open and ready to deliver the cash. "How much?"

"Nothin'," Alfred grinned, pulling out his own wallet and depositing some cash into the money tray. Ivan's pale face went even whiter as he panicked, shifting uncomfortably when Alfred passed over the box of flowers. "On the house. Tell your sister to feel better soon, alright? What hospital is she in?"

"Ah… Central Hospital, off of 10th Street," Ivan provided after checking his phone again, blushing as he shifted the box to rest comfortably in the crook of his arm. Jaw hanging open, Alfred gawked for a moment before rushing amongst his isles of flowers, making a few hurried selections before speeding back to his work station.

"Oh man, no way. Seriously? My brother's there!" Alfred gasped, hurriedly putting together a bouquet of his own as Ivan watched, unaware of the way Ivan's eyes roamed up his backside. Alfred swallowed, starting to babble with excitement. "Well, I mean, he's not in the hospital, he's visiting, but… You're going there now?"

"Da," Ivan nodded in surprise, watching him and blushing when Alfred bounded right up into his personal space, blue eyes wide with enthusiasm and anxious joy. He grabbed his keys and pulled Ivan along, turning out the lights and locking up his store in a flurry of movement that left Ivan recoiling when he finally realized he was getting dragged down the sidewalk towards 10th.

"Lets go together! Today was a slow day anyway," Alfred mused, not giving Ivan a moment to even refuse as he tugged him along, their hands the perfect size for each other much to Ivan's surprise and secret pleasure. The young man vibrated with energy and life, proud and radiant like the sunflowers in his arms… Gulping nervously, Ivan wondered if Alfred (he only knew it because of the messy name scrawled on that little name tag still pinned to Alfred's collar) even knew how beautiful that vibrancy was.

They hustled through the relatively crowded streets, fingers interlocked as they ducked and weaved amongst the people, Ivan watching Alfred's golden head of hair bob through the waves of the masses… Hair the shade of such a precious metal, skin tanned caramel as if kissed by the sun gods themselves, a bounce in his step so lively and youthful Ivan felt his face heat with something more than just from the quick pace.

They arrived at the hospital, Alfred giving Ivan a little wave before heading down the hallway Matthew had texted him the room was in… Turning around in surprise when Ivan followed him a moment later. "Oh, your sis is this way, too?" he asked, honestly a little suspicious but not really minding the extra few moments together when Ivan nodded and fell into step beside him.

But when they both reached to open the same door, Alfred frowned in confusion. "I didn't think these rooms were shared ones…?" he asked, eyes narrowed at Ivan as he twisted the knob, starting to question to the man he had been so kind to. But given Ivan's equally perplexed expression, the man was in the same boat as he was.

Pushing his way inside, Alfred caught sight of his twin at the bedside of a busty platinum haired woman with a little bundle wrapped close to her chest, the two breaking apart from their intimate staring contest at the interruption. "Al!" Matthew gasped in surprise, standing up as Alfred approached with a grin, the woman smiling shyly before gasping herself.

"Vanya! You really did come!" she cried with happiness, eyes watery as Ivan entered just behind Alfred, all of the commotion making the swaddled mass in her arms start to shriek and sob. With wide eyes and a slack jaw, Alfred turned back to his customer, Ivan blushing as he moved to his  _sister's_ side.

"Da, I got on the first flight I could take," he smiled, kissing her cheek as she focused on hushing the innocent babe. Matthew blinked in surprise, taking Alfred's bouquet from his brother's limp hands and setting it beside where Ivan had deposited the other bouquet.

"Oh, you guys already knew each other?" Matthew asked in surprise, and then pressed on before Alfred could prattle off all of the burning questions echoing in his head. "Al, this is Katyusha, I know it's a little sudden but we've decided we want to get married this summer, since…  _our_  son will need a good family."

The lovesick, doey staring contest started up again between the beautiful woman and Alfred's gentle brother, leaving the two newcomers to back up a ways. Alfred turned to Ivan, who blushed sheepishly back at him. "Huh. Guess that means… we're going to be in-laws soon."

"Da, it appears that way…"

 _What a shame_ _,_  they both thought, turning back to their lovey-dovey siblings without another word.


End file.
